marvelcinematicuniversefandomcom-20200213-history
Andrew Henry
|gender = Male |affiliation = |title = |tv series = Agent Carter *''The Lady in the Lake'' |actor = Sean O'Bryan |DOD = July 11, 1947 |status = Deceased}} Detective Andrew Henry was a Homicide Detective for the Los Angeles Police Department who worked on the case of the Lady of the Lake Killer until it went cold. Years later, he used the style of the serial killer to cover his attempt to dispose of the body of Jane Scott. Biography Lady of the Lake Killer In 1945, Andrew Henry worked in the homicide department of the Los Angeles Police Department when two murders were committed by a criminal dubbed the Lady of the Lake Killer, who stabbed the women and dumped their bodies in Echo Park Lake. Henry conducted a manhunt to find the serial killer and got the press involved, but ultimately the case grew cold and the assailant was not found. Henry noted that the women had their shoes switched to the opposite foot, but he did not reveal that information to the press.Agent Carter: 2.01: The Lady in the Lake Copy Cat In 1947, Henry was hired by Calvin Chadwick, the founder of Isodyne Energy, to dispose of the frozen body of Jane Scott, a scientist who worked in Isodyne Energy Headquarters and Chadwick's lover. Scott had touched a substance called Zero Matter, resulting in her unusual death, and Chadwick did not want his affair or the substance discovered. Henry stabbed the corpse and switched her shoes, in a style similar to the Lady of the Lake Killer, before he disposed of the body in Echo Park Lake. While handling the body, Henry was exposed to the Zero Matter and started to have the symptoms of a summer cold. Reopening the Cold Case find a body]] The body of Jane Scott was discovered in Echo Park lake when the lake turned into a block of ice on one of the hottest days of the year. Henry was assigned to the case because initial forensics showed that the body had similarities to the actions of the Lady of the Lake Killer; however, Henry's superior wondered why the lake was frozen and if it had anything to do with the case, so he called the Strategic Scientific Reserve to investigate, despite Henry's protests. Daniel Sousa, chief of the newly established Los Angeles branch of the SSR came to talk to Henry, who insisted that he could handle the case since he was most familiar with the stylings of the accused Killer. Henry accompanied Sousa to the Auerbach Theatrical Agency and brought files to verify that the murder of Scott was similar to his 1945 cold case, when he met Peggy Carter, an SSR agent newly arrived from New York City, who was assigned to help. Henry watched as she and Sousa started quoting Roger Dooley, but Henry did not know who or what "a Dooley" was. speak to Meltzer]] The three went to Medical Examiner Meltzer for an autopsy report; they all noted that the room was extremely cold despite Meltzer having multiple heating devices active. Meltzer told them that he did not have a report ready because the corpse was frozen thoroughly and he did not want to use a chisel which might give him incorrect results. Henry asked for a preliminary report based on observation; Meltzer verified that, on initial observation, the murder was similar to the Killer from years ago. Henry was happy to hear this and once again insisted that Carter and Sousa were not necessary. However, when Meltzer showed that the corpse glowed in the dark, the agents were more intrigued. No Search Warrant Henry reluctantly went with Daniel Sousa and Peggy Carter to Isodyne Energy Headquarters because it was learned that Jane Scott worked with a Particle Accelerator; exposure to the device explained why her corpse glowed in the dark. Henry felt that his time was being wasted because the three already had evidence, in Henry's opinion, that the Lady of the Lake Killer was the culprit. The Receptionist did not allow them entry, noting that they did not have a search warrant. Henry insisted on leaving to follow his lead, but Carter snuck past the Receptionist and entered nonetheless. After a few minutes, Carter was caught and the three were asked to leave the premises. Before leaving though, Carter got the phone number of Jason Wilkes, an African-American physicist who worked for Isodyne Energy. As they returned to Auerbach Theatrical Agency, the three discussed how Wilkes might give valuable information. Henry was upset and called Wilkes a janitor because of his race; Carter defended Wilkes, noting that he was a genius scientist. Carter suggested that they interview Calvin Chadwick since Wilkes told her that he and Scott were lovers; Henry was adamantly against it, saying that the press would crucify them for bothering a wealthy businessman running for the United States Congress. Henry suggested that they talk to his contacts and get a lead on the Killer. Sousa grew tired of the argument; he sent Henry to pursue his lead while sending Carter to pursue hers. Kidnapping of Jason Wilkes 's death]] Peggy Carter, with Edwin Jarvis and Jason Wilkes, met with Henry and Daniel Sousa back at the office of Medical Examiner Meltzer when he called saying that he had finished his autopsy of Jane Scott; Henry remarked that he had worked on this case for two years, but the others were attempting to see the doctor without him. Noting that the place was still cold as he sniffled and coughed, Henry asked Meltzer what he had learned, but the doctor, standing by the corpse, did not respond. Henry touched Meltzer and his frozen body fell and shattered, sickening those in the room. Henry went to drink from a water fountain when the water turned to ice as he approached. Scared, Henry grabbed Wilkes and had him accompany him as he wanted a cure for his illness. Going outside, Henry broke Jarvis' nose by hitting him and stole his car. Meanwhile, Carter and Sousa learned from the completed autopsy that the style of the Lady of the Lake Killer was a forgery and figured that Henry had orchestrated those events, but when they went to question Henry, he had already left. ]] Henry and Wilkes abandoned the car when the windows frosted and the steering column froze. On the run, Henry explained to Wilkes that he had not killed Scott; he was hired to dispose of her frozen body, but, since he wanted to revive the cold case, he duplicated the style of the serial killer. Henry said that he was a good cop trying to keep his career on track. Henry wanted to lose his pursuers, then be cured by Wilkes of whatever was causing him to be sick. Death Peggy Carter caught up to Henry and pleaded with him to surrender peacefully, saying that they can work everything out; Henry said that they would not allow that. Before Carter could discover who "they" were, Henry was shot and killed by a police officer, saying that he did not get the message that Carter and Daniel Sousa did not want guns involved, but in truth was on Calvin Chadwick's payroll to silence Henry. Equipment Weapons *' ': Henry carried this revolver as his service weapon, using to threaten and kidnap Jason Wilkes at gunpoint, hoping he could cure of his exposure to Zero Matter, and to hold Daniel Sousa at gunpoint until he was killed by an officer bribed by Calvin Chadwick, using a similar revolver. Relationships Allies *Los Angeles Police Department *Calvin Chadwick † - Situational Ally *Whitney Frost *Meltzer † Enemies *Lady of the Lake Killer *Jane Scott † *Strategic Scientific Reserve - Former Allies **Daniel Sousa **Peggy Carter † *Edwin Jarvis † *Jason Wilkes - Hostage Gallery AC 201 - 8956977.jpg The Lady in the Lake 28.jpg The Lady in the Lake 20.jpg The Lady in the Lake 22.jpg Acarter201 0333.jpg References Category:Agent Carter (TV series) Characters Category:Humans Category:Males Category:Brown Hair Category:Brown Eyes Category:Los Angeles Police Department Detectives Category:Deceased Characters